With the development of a semiconductor IC technology, a system on a chip (SoC) technology has been examined in an attempt to integrate analog and radio frequency (RF) functions, a central processor unit (CPU), and CMOS sensors on one chip. However, it has proven difficult to integrate various types of devices having various design rules on one chip, so that the SoC process is faced with various difficulties.
Recently, a “system in package” (SIP) technology has been developed to vertically integrate devices using a through electrode. However, SiP technology, itself, has many problems in terms of fabrication of the through electrode and heat dissipation of the interlayer devices.
In instances when horizontal integration is employed instead of the vertical integration, devices are integrated on a printed circuit board (PCB) after sawing and wire bonding. In such cases, the horizontal integration scheme has a limitation preventing high integration of the devices due to the occupation of a large space, and may have problems relative to noise in wire bonding and interconnection of a PCB substrate.